


Catching a Cold

by beautifulEnmity



Category: Servamp
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, High School AU, being sick, staying at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulEnmity/pseuds/beautifulEnmity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You caught a cold and have to stay at home. Who will worry and check on you because you didn't show up at school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching a Cold

The moment you opened your eyes, you already knew that your day would be awful. You felt exhausted and slightly dizzy which was absolutely great considering the fact that you just woke up and should feel rested and refreshed from sleeping.

You decided to just ignore it and get ready for the day.  
Sitting up, you felt your head starting to throb and the incredibly strong desire to just lie down again and sleep for at least two weeks.  
You let out a desperate groan and swung your legs over one side of your bed.  
As inviting as the bed was, you needed to get up. School was starting in a few hours and you weren't one of those students who'd skip class, just because they were feeling a bit unwell.

You stood up, took one step towards your wardrobe and immediately regretted ever leaving your bed.  
The world around you started to spin and an unbelievable pain shot through your head.  
Clutching your head you carefully stepped back and sat down on your bed.

Apparently you weren't just feeling unwell, but you were literally sick. From the symptoms so far you must have caught the nasty cold that was going around recently.

Great.  
Just great.

From what you've heard it would get even worse as time progressed. A good friend of you got it recently and told you that added to the normal symptoms he also had a fever and he had felt as if everything had been alternating between being too warm and then too cold.

Magnificent, really.

You had somehow known that this wouldn't be a good day, but it turned out even worse than you thought.

With another groan you slipped back under the covers and closed your eyes.  
Maybe you could just sleep the whole day and if you were lucky the cold would be gone by tomorrow.

-

A faint ringing sound made you open your eyes and squint against the sunlight that shone through the window directly into your room. Slightly confused you looked around and then realized that the ringing had been the doorbell.  
You were about to lie back down and just ignore it when the doorbell rang again. And again. And again.

Getting slightly annoyed even in your exhausted state you got up from your comfy bed, your head vehemently protesting by starting to hurt like crazy again, draped your covers over your shoulders and made your way to the door.  
You hoped that whoever it was would leave upon seeing the state your were in. Your hair was dishevelled and your nose was running a bit and you'd bet ten bucks that you resembled more of a zombie than a living human being.

Slowly shuffling towards the door, you heard the annoying bell ring again. The person outside must be really persistent. Most people would have left after having to wait for this long.  
Getting a bit curious about that you sped up as much as your throbbing head and tired legs would allow and finally reached the door.

You fumbled a bit with the keys to unlock it, which proved to be rather difficult since you still held the blanket over your shoulder and didn't want to let go of the cozy and warm cover.  
After a few failed attempts you were finally able to unlock the door and opened it a crack wide, just enough to peek through and see who was standing outside.

To your great surprise the door was pushed open from the outside the second it was unlocked and you were simply pushed back and fell to the ground.  
The whole world blended into a blur of colours and the pain in your head intensified by at least ten times.

Letting out a pained groan, you hunched down and hid your face behind your hands, trying to block out everything that was happening around you and just concentrating on stopping the world from spinning and trying to breathe the pain away.

After a few moments the pain started to lessen a bit and everything started to spin more slowly until it eventually stopped completely.  
Now your were finally able to look at the person who had pushed the door open like that.

Standing in front of you wasn't only one, but two people and one of them was leaning over you. After a few seconds of confused blinking you could recognise them as two of you friends from school.

"Hyde, Licht, what are you doing here?" You asked still a bit dizzy from your fall.

"Ah, (y/n), are you alright? You didn't show up at school today so we came over to check on you! Sorry for pushing open the door like that, did I hurt you?"

You blinked at Hyde for a few seconds before you finally understood that he was expecting an answer from you.

"Oh, yes, I mean no. I'm feeling really sick today and I wasn't able to come to school. I think I caught the cold that's been going around lately. Ah, and it's okay with the door I'm alright now... well kind of... I feel like I could sleep for the next few weeks."

You stopped the thoughtless stream of words coming from your mouth to catch your breath. Just talking shouldn't be this exhausting.  
You made an attempt to get up from the ground, but already felt a pair of strong arms pick you up from behind.

"You don't look that good. You need to get back to bed. Come here, I'll help you."

"Thanks for helping me, Licht. I'm feeling a bit too dizzy to walk on my own."

Licht had taken your left arm and was now carefully leading you back to your bedroom. You heard the front door being closed and two seconds later, Hyde was on your right side, taking your other arm.

They put you into your bed and Hyde quickly fetched your blanket from the place in front of the door were you had dropped it.  
You wanted to protest when they tucked you in, but found yourself unable to even form a coherent sentence.  
Only minutes ago you were babbling a bunch of nonsense, but now you were just too tired. Everything seemed to come from far away, it almost felt as if the inside of your head had been packed with cotton candy that was cushioning most noises and sealed up all your other senses too.

You observed your two friends talking to each other and despite feeling pretty bad from the cold, you felt happy that they were that concerned about you.  
You yawned and closed your eyes, trusting Licht and Hyde that they wouldn't do anything stupid while you were sleeping.

-

When you opened your eyes again, the first thing you noticed was the heat. It was so incredibly hot under the covers that you felt like you were suffocating. With a strained noise you managed to push the heap of blankets that had been lying on top of you down and free yourself from that oven of a bed.

You looked around your room and noticed that Licht was sitting in your desk chair, reading a book.  
You took a quick glance at the window and noticed that the daylight had notably decreased. You'd guess it was about 5 in the evening now.

You looked back at Licht when you suddenly had to sneeze, making Licht aware of the fact that you were awake.

"(Y/n), finally. You've been sleeping for forever. It's not nice to keep your guests waiting," he mocked, but a sincere smile was playing on his face.

You tried your best to smile back at him although you were almost certain that it didn't turn out the way you wished it would.

You still felt sick although it had gotten a little better.  
The dizziness wasn't that bad anymore and your headache was almost completely gone. Basically the only thing you felt was exhaustion and heat. It probably was about time for the fever now, so the worst was over. At least you thought you were able to have a proper conversation again.

"What are you reading?" You asked Licht who had dragged the chair closer to your bed so you two could talk more comfortably. He was still holding the book in his hand, his index finger between the pages where he left off.

"This? That's Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet. Hyde gave it to me, saying he would stop talking to me if I wouldn't even read one of his works."

He gave a short laugh and a snort.

"He's such an idiot. He wouldn't even be able to stop talking to me for ten minutes."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He had to go to his theater practice. Left me all alone taking care of you."

You stuck out your tongue at him and grumbled: "Stop being such a hypocrite! I was sleeping this whole time!"

"But now you're awake and apparently need to be taken care of, isn't that right?"

You really wanted to wipe that pleased grin off his face.

When you first met Licht, he had been a grumpy and kind of brutal boy with almost no friends. You didn't really have anything to do with him until the two of you had been paired up in music class.  
You didn't know why but for some reason you had tried to befriend him.  
He was an exceptionally gifted pianist, but aside from that he was lacking something in most other subjects. He wasn't really bad at them, just not interested.  
As time passed you two became friends. You had known Hyde even longer and were surprised when you found out that they were actually friends.

The more time you spent with the other boy, the more he had started to open up to you and after a few years the two of you had really became friends.  
It was at this point that something had started to change. Licht would get more cheeky and most of his comments managed to really get you worked up.

It was infuriating how easily he could make you react to him.  
It got even worse when you started to notice that the way you felt about him was starting to change.  
You noticed things you never had before, like how amazing he looked when he was playing the piano. Also, that he looked incredible good in a suit.

You were a bit annoyed with yourself that you had fallen for a guy who was able to get on your nerves so much when he wanted to.

You let out a sigh.

"Whatever. Since you're here, you can get me a tea. I'm starting to feel kind of cold. Must be the fever."

You looked at Licht who had started to read again and immediately knew what he was trying to do.

" No. I'm not doing that, Licht. That is ridiculous. I am sick and you're here to take care of me!"

He looked up from the book to send me a smirk.

"If you can refuse so vehemently I think you're already a lot better. Do you really need that tea?"

The fact that he was right only made you even more determined to not give in to what he wanted you to say.

You huffed and turned away from him.

"You're a pain in the ass, Licht. I am not going to say it. Then I'd rather get it myself."

You tried to get up, but immediately lost your balance and landed on Licht who was still sitting on your desk chair.

Blushing in embarrassment you hurried back to the bed, deliberately ignoring the way Licht was grinning.  
You were really feeling cold now, after getting out of your warm bed and just wanted something warm.  
Swallowing your pride and ignoring the fact that it would be extremely embarrassing for you, you decided to just say what Licht wanted you to say.

You stared at a point on the wall in front of you and let out a sigh.

"Fine.... would you please be so kind to make feel warmer again, my angel?"

"Of course, if you ask me, your angel, like this."

You hid under the blanket and turned away from Licht, feeling embarrassed. The fact that you had a crush on Licht was bad on ist own, but he insisting that you call him your "angel" was making everything worse because you really wished that it was true and that he would be yours, angel or not.

"You just hurry up, I'm cold," you mumbled still hiding underneath your blanket.

Suddenly you felt another weight on the mattress behind you and two arms were encircling you waist.  
You let out a surprised yelp and tried to turn around, but the arms were preventing it.

"What in the world do you think you're doing, Licht?!" You gasped, feeling your face heating up at the thought of Licht lying next to you.

"I'm just trying to warm you up. You said you're cold and wanted to feel warmer again, so that's what I'm doing."

"But-"

You suddenly felt the weight next to you shift and you were turned around. You were now face to face with Licht's chest, his arms resting on your back. You didn't dare to look up at the other's face, your own probably being a bright red already.

This couldn't really be happening right now. Right?  
This was probably just a fever induced dream. There's no way Licht was actually holding you this close while both of you were lying in your bed together.

You felt the hands on your back pushing you a bit closer to Licht's chest, so that he was practically embracing you.

"You probably shouldn't think too much right now. You're warm now and you need to sleep so you get healthy again."

You were still exhausted and his words made a lot of sense. It was so warm and cosy.  
You felt your eyelids starting to get heavy.

Just before you fell asleep, you felt a pair of lips on your forehead.

"Sleep well, my angel. And get better soon."


End file.
